thepkmnfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Featured Story
Vote for your favorite story here, based on plot, character development, quality, and amount of mistakes. Rules #You may support your own story, just not oppose it. #You must supply good reason for why you are opposing or supporting. Remember, we want to make everyone the best author they can be. #Don't use "too short" as a reason for opposing. It's about quality, not quantity. #Be fair! Dreams Made Into Reality I believe this story is pretty good in terms of quality, it doesn't have many mistakes, and it offers a great plot, and good character development. Support #I already gave my reason.. >.> I'll point you to '' 13:40, February 27, 2011 (UTC) #As much as I don't want to admit it, I kinda like this story :& [[User: Platypus09|'Amazing Race 18,]][[User talk: Platypus09| and Survivor: 21,' ]] 16:06, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Oatmeal's Legacy: Kanto Meh, my storys not that good. I know. But its funny :D Support Rule 1 says you can vote yourown story. Do.You.Pancake? 13:46, February 27, 2011 (UTC) # Fine... [[User: Platypus09|'Amazing Race 18,]][[User talk: Platypus09| and Survivor: 21,' ]] 16:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Robert: The Journey in Kanto The link is killing me. <_< While my story is not the longest or most detailed as of yet, I think it is a great story with interesting characters. There is humor,adventure, and a little mystery. I honestly think this is a very good story with few mistakes. It is a story I plan on working on for a long time. Support # It's cool. Que chevere! :P [[User: Platypus09|'Amazing Race 18,]][[User talk: Platypus09| and Survivor: 21,' ]] 16:04, February 27, 2011 (UTC) # I agree with Plat!--[[User:TDALindsayfan1|'She''' took the]] midnight train 12:52, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Oppose The Mystery of the Three Legends This story is the only one here that breaks the normal flow of gaining "gym badges" and provides a more serious story. Support #...you sorta have to support your own [[User: Platypus09|'Amazing Race 18,']]''' and Survivor: 21,''' 16:02, February 27, 2011 (UTC) #Very good story, and has barely any grammar or spelling mistakes! Keep up the good work! I'll point ''you to '' 16:04, February 27, 2011 (UTC) #You bribed me too <.< Do.You.Pancake? 16:07, February 27, 2011 (UTC) #It is a good story!I love it!Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 20:33, February 28, 2011 (UTC) #Fine.... If you can't think of a signature, 21:22, February 28, 2011 (UTC) #In all honestly, you shouldn't bribe to get votes, and I'm completely against it... but this story is so good! Dx Sunslicer2, ''the Strategist '' 14:55, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # The Johto Journey A very humorous story about another kid who sets off to become a Pokemon League champion, along with some minor setbacks, such as his rival Plat and Team Rocket. Also, the story takes a very mysterious and dark tone when it comes to the goals of Team Rocket. Support #Well, I have to support my own... Codmister Can do signatures and art requests! 16:39, February 27, 2011 (UTC) #I luvs it!:3 Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 04:55, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Oshawott's Adventure I think this is the only story so far that is just pure comedy. xD Support 1. It's my story. Of course. -w- Oh my gosh! Underwear that FLOATS!! 14:01, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Oppose